


Запоздавший подарок

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Со всех концов Галактики - он присылал ей подарки, неожиданные сюрпризы, не зная, когда они прибудут к ней.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Запоздавший подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [принцесса Лея Органа-Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214088844_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lei.htm)  
> День 1, ключ: Шарф

Несмотря на годы разлуки, Хан все же связывался с ней в одностороннем порядке, пересылая с попутками маленькие свертки. Иногда - глупую мелочь, вроде какой-нибудь вазочки или этнического украшения; иногда - что-то очень важное, ридер с перемещениями войск Первого Порядка или сводку настроений по спорному сектору.  
Иногда - как сейчас. Что-то лёгкое, на первый взгляд - неважное, с краткой запиской, как и всегда.  
Посылки приходили нерегулярно. Порой - сразу несколько с разных уголков Галактики, иногда не было ничего слышно по полгода, но Хан всегда приписывал дату.  
Вот и сейчас прибывшие с дальних рубежей пилоты передали ей свёрток. Ничего необычного: тонкий шарфик да записка с датой месячной давности.  
"Хочу увидеть твою улыбку, моя принцесса".

Лея перебирала пальцами складки альдераанского шелка и беззвучно плакала.  
Вчера Чуи доложил о взрыве Старкиллера.


End file.
